


Don't Let Go

by Quiet_Paranoiac



Category: Strange Days (1995)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Embedded Video, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Sci-Fi, walk to the dark end of the street
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Paranoiac/pseuds/Quiet_Paranoiac
Summary: To make a good team, you need mutual support and mutual understanding.♫: Nomads + Natives — "Not Alone"
Relationships: Lornette "Mace" Mason/Lenny Nero
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, fandom Ralph Fiennes 2020





	Don't Let Go




End file.
